Sun Drifter's Endless Support
by PapaGarrus
Summary: With a simple time of clearing and moving clouds turning to a chance of a life becoming stopped, the supporting kindness of friends keeps their hearts beating past this accident.


Sun Drifter's Support

"Hey Ditzy, can you get the storm cloud over there?"

"Sure thing Sun Drifter" said Ditzy with a wide smile on her face.

"Be careful with that thing though. No one needs an electrified Ditzy Doo now."

"I'll be fine."

Soon after, Sun Drifter hears a buzzing noise and an agonizing scream. "Ditzy!" Sun Drifter spun around faster than he had even spun before only to see a grey mare falling from the sky. Sun Drifter flew as fast as he could to catch the rocketing Pegasus. With several feet below them and the ground, Sun drifter was able to get under Ditzy to break her fall. As the scorched mare opened her eyes, all she saw was a blue face covered in tears from fear and pain.

"Sun…."

"Quiet Ditzy. Save your strength. I will get you to a doctor."

As Sun Drifter arose from the ground, a sudden wrenching scream left his lips.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's nothing; I need to get you help."

"Sun, your wing is broken!"

"It doesn't matter, you need help."

"Sun Drifter….."

Sun then pulls Ditzy onto his back and he then lets another scream out.

"Watch your wing Sun."

Sun Drifter carried Ditzy for several hours to the hospital. As they get there, several colts and mares met them outside.

"Are you two alright?"

"Ditzy needs help now! She got shocked really badly by a storm cloud!"

"What about you?"

"I will be fine. Help her!"

All Sun could do was sit in the waiting room. Every minute seemed like forever.

"This is all my fault. I should have never asked you to get that cloud. How could I be so stupid? She may die because of me. She doesn't deserve this."

After several hours of agonizing waiting, a colt in a white coat comes over to Sun Drifter.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Ditzy with be okay. The bad news is that she will have to stay here for 2-4 months before she makes a fully recovery. If you hadn't gotten her here when you did, she may not be around anymore. You're a hero son. Also, I need to take a look at your wing and run a few x-rays."

"What room number is she in!?"

"She is on floor 2, room 9. Before you do anything, you need to get your wing fixed up."

The doctor then takes Sun Drifter to have his wing taken care of.

"Thank you Doctor. Could you get my friend Blazing Furnace here while I go get something? He is the royal blacksmith."

"Oh we certainly can Sun Drifter!"

"Thank you again. I won't be long. Now off to the bakery."

Sun Drifter reaches the counter then asks Donut Joe for a dozen blueberry muffins and a dozen oatmeal muffins. "That will be 10 bits." Sun Drifter hands over the bits with a gleaming smile on his face.

"Thank you and have a great day Joe."

"Thanks Sun Drifter. Such a nice guy that one is." Joe says as Sun leaves.

When Sun Drifter approaches the hospital, he is met with his good friend Blazing Furnace.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you two alright and what did you need?" He exclaims in a panicked tone.

"Were both alright Blazing so please calm down? Ditzy is going to be in the hospital for 2-4 months and it's my fault."

Sun Drifter tells Blazing Furnace everything that happened leaving no details aside.

"Well I'm just relived neither of you died. What's with the muffins?"

"These are both of her favorite flavors. I thought it would cheer her up. Also, I need you to do me a favor, but don't tell anyone. I'm the one who sets the clouds up every evening to cause a perfect sunset. My wing is too hurt to fly. Could you do it for me?"

As Sun finished his request, Blazing Furnace didn't know what to think. He knew he had to help his friend though.

"Sure I can. Do you have any directions?"

Sun Drifter draws a picture of what the clouds and sun are suppose to look like on a piece of paper he got from the counter then gives it to Blazing.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem Sun. What are friends for?"

Blazing then leaves to get started while Sun goes to room 9 on floor 2.

Sun Drifter knocks on the door to room 9.

"Come in" says a sweet, but tired voice.

"Sun Drifter!"

They then share a long passionate hug.

"I brought you something."

Sun pulls out the two dozen steaming moist muffins.

"Consider it a get well present."

"Oh you sweet colt, get over here."

Ditzy pulls Sun over and then kisses him on the cheek. Sun, not knowing how to react stands in a frozen state while not trying to hide his blushing face.

Ditzy then chuckles and says "The doctor told me that you saved my life. Thank you."

Ditzy then leaps herself into Sun's hooves with tears running down her face.

"I would do anything to protect you Ditzy. You mean a great deal to me and I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Sun Drifter, you always know how to make me smile. Don't you be leaving me anytime soon either? Promise me that."

"Of course Ditzy, I promise."

After awhile of talking, Ditzy starts to worry about her job as a mail mare.

"Oh no! How am I going to be able to deliver packages and letters!? I'm going to lose my job!"

Feeling like it was his fault; Sun Drifter offers to do her job while she was at the hospital. Knowing she didn't have any options, she says yes and thanks him.

"Get your rest Ditzy. I will check on you tomorrow after I do your rounds."

"What about your wing Sun Drifter? You will have a ton of ground to cover."

"I will figure something out. Don't worry."

Sun Drifter did exactly that and ended up running a large amount of the way to deliver the letter and packages usually leaving him exhausted. While he did all of the rounds and check on Ditzy every day, Blazing fixed the clouds for the sunset for Sun Drifter. Around the same time Sun Drifter's wing was better and air worthy, Ditzy was well enough to leave the hospital earlier than they thought.

Sun Drifter thanked Blazing Furnace and game him 20 bits for doing this for him. The first evening she left the hospital, they set up the clouds up together. They then took their place of the cloud and watched the sun. As the sun began to set, they shared a kiss knowing they will always be there for each other no matter what happens.


End file.
